


Worshipped In Turn

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Alpha Stiles AU- "I will protect you" [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Dom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Orgasm Control, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Scent Marking, Sub Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Derek and Stiles are going to meet up with another Alpha, but first, they make sure their claim on one another can not be doubted.





	Worshipped In Turn

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is more porn for this 'verse, this is sometime in the future, they are adults here.
> 
> For kinktober 2018:  
> 6\. Daddy | Corset | **Cock Worship | Biting**

“There we go, oh so good for me, yeah Cub, stay still, there we go.” Stiles rambles out reassurances and praise as he moves up and down Derek’s front, nipping and biting and licking and  _ marking _ . Again, so happy that his marks stay and euphoric at the scent of him and Derek entwining even more. 

 

“Going to drag you with me to that summit with the Mexican Alpha, smelling of me, my claim fresh on your neck and there will be no doubt, no doubt.” 

 

Derek keens underneath him and Stiles smiles. 

 

It’s not like they’re insecure, or even, that Stiles is this possessive - he is, but that’s another point entirely - it’s more about protection. Derek has lost two Alphas in his life, but as the Alpha mate, he will have standing that should protect him and trying to kill or maim an Alpha with a mate is just plain stupid, so there shouldn’t be any trouble if they make it known from the start that they are mated. 

 

“Now, come for me already, so I can smell of you just as you smell of me. Don’t you want to drag it all over me? Cover me in it and then lick it off?” 

 

Derek whimpers and moans and then, just as Stiles can see that he’s going to beg, he lifts himself up and orders, “Now, Cub,  _ cum _ .” 

 

It’s glorious to watch, as Derek twitches and arches and his come showers Stiles’s front just like it was supposed to. When he’s finally spent, Stiles drops down on his back beside him and gestures to himself, adding, “Go ahead, clean it all up. I want to finish down your throat when it’s all gone, okay?” 

 

Derek just nods, silent now, like he often is when Stiles doesn’t demand words from him and Stiles just lies back and enjoys the worship of his tongue. 

 

It lavishes his whole body first, cleaning up all the come, before finally going to his cock. He starts to grip the sheets to hold on to  _ something _ , but then he reminds himself that Derek wants his touch and grips Derek’s shoulders instead, trying not to interfere in the pace, but just, holding, touching, because, god, it feels so good. While he loves to worship his cub and take care of him, there is something to be said to be worshipped in turn and Derek does  _ not  _ lack skill. 

 

“Such a good boy for me, love you so much, going to love how nobody will be able to doubt our claim.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is both a part kinktober this year, so if you want more kink, in either Teen Wolf, Supernatural, Harry Potter or White Collar, feel free to subscribe to that series, but if you want to see more of these Derek and Stiles, then check out the other stories in this Alpha Stiles 'verse and that is still being added to, so feel free to subscribe to that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and it'd be great to get a kudos or a comment on your way out, if you can't.


End file.
